Elena Sinclair / Owlna
Elena Sinclair is a fanon character created by Kalyn McCabe. Info Civilian Name: Elena Sinclair Superhero Name: Owlna Age: 17 Miraculous: "The Miraculous of Wisdom and Intuition" - A gold wire forehead tiara with a black stone in the center. When activated, the stone turns into a golden hazel color with five feathers inside. Kwami: Phenn (Pronounced: "Fen") - a great horned owl Power: Keen Eye, Night Vision, Foresight Weapon: Stillettes (feather kunai) Family: Noelle Sinclair (Mother), Gabin Sinclair (Younger brother) Friends: Lucas Domitius, Adrien Agreste, Serena Bai, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Phenn Enemies: Hawkmoth Appearance Elena is of pure french decent and has long dark blonde hair. Her hair is parted to the side, and on the larger half, she has a braid wrapping around and disappears around her head. Her miraculous sits in the middle of her forehead, partially covered by her long front fringe. Her eyes are a golden hazel. She stands at a height of 5'5 while in her boots. (She's 5'3 barefooted). As a civilian, her outfit is as such: a long sleeved, white, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black underbust vest, a mustard yellow scarf (Phenn frequently hides in this, making it his "nest" of sorts), dark skinny jeans, and black leather boots with buckle straps around the top of the boot and around the ankle. As Owlna, she wears a skin tight body suit. Two tuffs of "horn" feathers stick out of her head. Her mask is exactly like the owl's, a diamond over her nose resembling a beak. She has a white piece extending from around her neck down to finish in a deep V below her chest. The center leotard is a beige with golden hazel accents around the shoulders and hips to accentuate her figure. The upper half of her arms and top part of her thighs are a darker beige. Her gloves and thigh high boots are a dark brown with a stripe of golden hazel and black at the top. Owlna also sports a fan of tail feathers; they are dark beige with golden hazel and black tips. Powers * Keen Eye - the ability to see up to 5 kilometers in normal daylight with perfect sharpness * Night Vision - the ability to see up to 2 kilometers in low to no light with perfect sharpness * Combat - Owlna is a mid-ranged fighter, using her stillettes to stun or immobilize her enemies. She is ok in hand to hand combat and effectively useless (other than using her sight) at greater distances * Foresight - This is Owlna's final/special move. When activated, she is able to see up to 10 minutes into the future with great accuracy. She takes the akumatized's personality into consideration and uses it to predict their next move. She then relays this to her allies to help them prepare their next attack. ***After Owlna uses Foresight, she only has five minutes to aid her allies before detransformation*** Weapon * Stillettes (feather kunai) - Stillettes are Owlna's weapon of choice against villains. She extracts them from her tail. She uses them to stun, distract, immobilize, or otherwise disarm the enemy. They are individual feathers with the stem being sharp and pointed. Given a hard enough throw, it can pierce brick. A fan of 10 feathers sits under her tail feathers, this is her communicator. Personality Elena is a semi-confident girl that does her best to hide the fact that she has dyslexia. Despite this, she has a deep desire for learning. Though in her early school days, she was held back two years because she couldn't read at the level of her peers. She pays attention in class and asks insightful questions. She eventually gained a bit of a reputation of being a teacher's pet. She still answers questions in class, but even if she does know the answer, she refuses to answer for fear of mean looks from her other classmates. At home, she helps out her mother with the daily chores and entertaining her younger brother, whom she adores. Gabin thinks she's overbearing and is easily overwhelmed with her constant badgering to complete his homework. As Owlna, she is more sure of herself in her ability to be helpful to her fellow allies. She fumbles with reading signs and landmarks, but it's usually laughed off and taken in good cheer. She is slow to act usually, constantly thinking of their opponent's next move and strategizing their plan of attack. Relationships Phenn (kwami) Phenn is Elena's kwami. With his help, Phenn transforms Elena into Owlna. Phenn is secretly elated that he got a master that appreciates the value of knowledge, and encourages and helps her read. Phenn is analytical and thinks too much on the objective side, failing to take other people's feelings into consideration. He is very professor-like in his demeanor, always prim and proper and formal. Elena brings out the sweeter side in him, that ultimately he cares about Elena and her continued success both on and off the battle field. Noelle Sinclair (Mother) Elena and her mother are very close. Ever since her father died when she was ten, she had to grow up fast to take care of her little brother and help out her mother when she needed help. Elena knows her mother is doing her best raising two children as a single parent while also holding down a job as a journalist. Oftentimes, Elena and Gabin were alone for sometimes weeks on end without their mother. However, Elena loves her mother and admires how strong she is for having taken on such a huge responsibility. Gabin Sinclair (Younger Brother) Elena is overly doting on her younger brother. Smothering him in love and affection, Gabin spends 80% of his time trying to avoid her. She always reminds him to brush his hair, take a bath, go to bed at a decent hour, and forces him to do his homework every night. Gabin would rather play video games all day. When they do get along, they are the picture of a healthy sibling relationship. Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug Elena never actively sought the companionship of Marinette while at school. She's seen her and heard of her and perhaps exchanged a few words with her in school, but never built a relationship past being acquaintances. Elena thinks of Marinette as the person she wants to be in terms of personality, confident and strong-willed. She takes notes from her and applies them where they would be useful. As Owlna and Ladybug, she admires her strength and ability to give direction while acting on the problem herself. Owlna thinks of her as being maybe a bit too rash sometimes, oftentimes picking up Ladybug off the ground or peeling her off the side of a building. However, they have a respectful relationship, and they trust each other unconditionally. Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir Elena doesn't know what to think about Adrien. Adrien is rich, but doesn't act like it. Overly popular with the girls, but takes it in stride. Overall, she thinks he's a good person and a good friend to have. She's had a couple of conversations with him and found that he is completely personable and has a lovely smile. As Chat Noir and Owlna, she finds Chat mildly amusing. His puns and quick wit appeal to her, but she ultimately thinks it's inappropriate for him to be joking while fighting the enemy. She will play along to keep the flow of the combat, however.